College Reunion
by IcarusNine
Summary: Tai's and a few other Chosen's first year of college is over. Both Tai and Matt now face a danger that plagues their digimon. Izzy and Sora are there to help, but the rest of the Chosen will be needed to solve their dilema.
1. Tai's Discovery

Tai walked down the ramp towards the elevator, not wearing his trademark goggles and currently in a simple t-shirt and jeans._ Sure, it's great to have a dorm room on the eighth floor with the view and all, but having to carry all my junk out of it at the end of the year, isn't something they brief you on during orientation. _Tai had just finished his first year of college, paid for by a soccer scholarship he worked his ass off for. So what if his grades slid a bit? It's not like he expected to get B's.

The elevator door slid open. Tai stepped in, hit number eight on the pad and leaned back against the elevator wall. Whistling along to the music playing overhead, this was the ride he took everyday. After a few moments the door slide open and Tai stared at the small crowd that had formed around the elevator, all carrying bags of laundry and personal possessions. The crowd pushed its way in, stressing the elevator's capacity. Squeezing his way out of the quickly filling elevator, Tai made his way to his room. Passing the common area, he waved to his college friends, all watching the television for the last time. Mostly other soccer players and soccer fans, Tai knew them pretty well but he knew he probably wouldn't miss them and wouldn't keep in touch until the school year started back up again.

Pushing open the door labeled 812; Tai took a deep breath and prepared for his worst fear. He had to clean his room. _Man, I wish Joe was here, he knows how to clean_. Surprisingly, it didn't take too long. In the end Tai found himself sitting on his mattress, staring at a box on his shelf. Lifting it up, he took it over to his desk. Opening the box caused memories of his past to come flooding back to him. In it lay his trusty old goggles, his headband and his digivice. Reaching in, Tai pulled out his goggles and his headband and put them on. He felt more complete, a way he hadn't felt in a long time, though one piece of his past was still missing. He reached in to pick up his digivice. His fingers touched it and Tai's hand was forced back by a strong electric shock._ What?_ He flinched. _Maybe just static. _Tai reached in again, firmly grasping his digivice. Like before, but stronger this time, electricity shot through Tai's hand. He clutched the digivice and lifted it up out of the box, bringing it up to his face. The electricity had stopped emitting now. Tai opened his palm.

_Black!?_ The pure white hue of his digivice had become a pitch black. The screen was flickering incoherently. Tai was worried, and his mind turned to Agumon, the digimon his digivice was linked with, and Tai's greatest friend. He had to get in contact with the digital world. Tai knew of only one person who could to do that.


	2. Partners Reunited

"Later mom," Tai said, sticking his head through the passenger side window his mother's SUV, "I'll catch the bus home or something; I have some things I got to do first."

Tai's mother said her goodbyes and drove off. Tai was left standing in front of his college. He wouldn't return until next year and since his mother just took his entire belongings home for the summer, he had the rest of the day to try to find Izzy. Izzy was at a university about an hour's walk away studying software development. Sora attended the same university, studying to get her BA. The thought of accidentally running into Sora caused Tai to hesitate for a moment. His relationship with Sora over the years hadn't been the most stable. To be honest, it was just really complicated. Tai couldn't have gotten a ride with his mother because she had some urgent errands to run and wouldn't have had the time. So he began to walk.

After thirty minutes had passed, Tai decided to take a rest on a bench along the sidewalk and take another look at his digivice. It hadn't changed. The colour of it was still black and the screen still displayed incoherent images. Tai gave it a couple of good whacks. No change._ Man, I really hope Izzy can help_. He stood heaved a large sigh and continued walking to Izzy's school. He started to jog. Then he just ran. Tai didn't know why he was doing this, he just knew the faster he got there, the better it would be.

Tai made it to the university in good time. He passed a large statue while rounding corner at front courtyard of the school. A poster attached to it caught his eye. It was large and flashy with 'Teenage Werewolves' plastered along it. _Ma-? _Tai's thought was cut short by a collision with another body. Tai can run really fast, it's just the whole stopping motion that he has a problem with. Tai landed face-up on his back. He accepted the hand held out to help him up. The sun glared harshly, impairing his vision so he couldn't see who it was. When Tai finally got on his feet he saw a familiar head of blonde hair.

Matt looked closely at Tai's face, making sure he hadn't hurt himself too much, patted him on the back, then spoke; his voice full of relief that Tai was ok and that his guitar he had slung over his back wasn't damaged. "You ok there buddy?"

Tai was baffled. Matt went to a college on the other end of town.

"What are you doing here?" Tai asked

"What, no hello?" He responded. "Some way to greet an old friend."

"Sorry. Hey Matt. You just caught me off guard. I assume your bands playing here."

Matt replied with a smug tone in his voice. "Ya, my band's really famous now. We're getting gigs all over the place."

Tai raised an eyebrow. "You're playing the day everyone's leaving?"

"The concert was last night and it was kind of a farewell; we decided to quit while we we're on top."

Tai laughed to himself. "The other members decided to get summer jobs, didn't they?"

"Yes," he replied quietly.

Tai grabbed Matt's arm. "Well good. Since you've got nothing to do today, you can help."

Tai dragged Matt back into the school. Matt, stumbling to keep up with Tai, staggered out a "Help with what!?"

Tai responded. "No time to explain now. I'll tell you when we find Izzy."

Matt planted his feet, halting himself and almost causing Tai to fall forward. He had an inquisitive look on his face. "Seriously, Izzy goes here? I didn't know that."

Tai shook his head in disbelief. "Geez Matt, you'd think you would know where your friends are going to school. And it's not just Izzy, Sora goes here too."

Matt's head notched back a bit after hearing Sora's name. Tai and Matt both looked at each other, neither one of them wanting to make any additional comment on the subject. Finally Matt spoke up, cutting the tension. "So you say Izzy goes here. Let's go to student services and see if they can tell us his room."

Tai agreed.


	3. Enter Izzy

After an unfortunate incident involving the receptionist at student services, Tai and Matt found out that Izzy's room was on the fifth floor; room 502.

Matt turned to Tai "That receptionist sure was a bitch, wasn't she?"

Tai responded "I know what you mean. Do we really have to show identification just to find out which room is Izzy's?"

"The fact that she spelt his name in her computer twice was unbearable"

"I know what you mean. How couldn't she how to spell Izumi?"

Upon arriving on the fifth floor Tai and Matt made their way down the hall towards Izzy's room, or where they were told it was located. A door opened a ways up and the two boys found their eyes trailing a somewhat flustered looking girl who seemed to be all legs and sweater, and barely any skirt at all. They followed her passage down the hall and out, and found themselves just outside the room she had vacated. "Room 502," Tai remarked. He glanced over at Matt then they both looked back and watched the girl walk down the stairwell. Both Tai and Matt looked at each other, the room, the stairwell, then back at each other. Tai continued, "Whatever..."

Matt went to knock on the door, but as his hand made contact the door opened ever so slightly. He flattened out his palm and slowly pushed the door open ever so slightly. The two boys peered in, not knowing what to expect.

Izzy sat on a generic black computer swivel chair at the only deck in his room. He was sitting in front of his computer like Tai and Matt had expected. He hadn't changed much; the only thing noticeable different was the speaker/microphone head set he wore. "What's wrong with you?! Learn some skill!" Izzy was yelling into his headset. His monitor flashed and VICTORY appeared across the screen. Izzy mumbled to himself, slowly spinning around in his chair. "You can't find good teammates these days. I'm getting tired of having to win alone-" Izzy cut himself off when in his peripheral vision he noticed someone at his door. He quickly spun himself fast in his chair, positioning himself towards the door. He perked up and gave a have wave to his friends. "Oh, hey guys. What's up?"

Matt dived on Izzy's bed, the sheets in disorder, placed his hands behind his head and turned to Izzy. "I'm not sure. Tai wouldn't tell me until we got here."

Both Matt and Izzy look to Tai.

Tai held out his hand. "Okay guys, check this out." He opened his fist.

"Whoa!"

"Prodigious!"


	4. Agumon's Blight

Izzy turns with dread in his eyes "It's corrupt…"

"What?" Tai asks

Izzy responds "I scanned it with my computer and it's corrupt like a computer file."

"Why?"

"Who knows, it could be from old age or damage."

"It couldn't be damaged, I have been keeping it in a box, and no one has touched it since I packed it for college."

"Then that means ours could have the same thing happen to it."

Matt pulls out his digivice, it's still white. Izzy finds his, it was white too.

----------------------------------------------

Dialogue changing to be like a script for ease of writing.

----------------------------------------------

M: Well what is exactly wrong with it? Is it useless?

T: You mean besides the electrical discharge? It just spews gibberish.

I: I'm connecting to the digital world now. I'll use my digivice to try and locate Tentomon.

Izzy's screen changes to a topographical map of the digital world. Frame by frame it zoomed in finally appearing right over Tentomon.

I: Tentomon can you hear me?

Tent: Izzy? Thank goodness, something awful has happened.

T: Is it Agumon?

Tent: Actually…Um…how did you know?

Tai hold his black digivice up to the screen.

T: I hope this still works.

Tai's whole body distorts like static then disappears.

Matt does the same.

Both are now beside tentomon in the digital world.

I: Okay guys, once again I'll stay behind and monitor the situation.

M & T: Thanks.

T: I'm glad this thing still worked.

I: Your data could have been scrambled and lost forever so ya 'glad' seems appropriate.

Tentomon led Tai and Matt to a small clearing with Biyomon, Gabumon, Gomamon, and Palamon all standing around in a circle.

The digimon separated as the noticed Matt and Tai approaching. Agumon lay there. His boy had become dark purple almost to the point of blackness. Part of his torso head, arms and legs were missing as if spaces were just left out of his body. Where the holes were, the air was like static. His body was still alive, but barely holding on.

Tai's entire world came crashing down. Tai went to his knees and held Agumon's body. He lowered his face to hide his expression from the others.

T: ….why?


	5. Digivolve and Descend

The digivice on Tai's belt begins to glow. He unclips it and holds it out over Agumon. Agumon's body becomes enshrouded in a sphere piercing white light. The sphere begins to grow until it finally stops when it becomes the size of a house. Small cracks appear all over the sphere and pieces begin to fall away. A purple Greymon lay within the remains.

Greymon: Tai…something's wrong. I was too weak before to move. With your presence I was finally able digivolve. But I feel so weak…so very weak.

Greymon's eyes slowly close. Tai touches Greymon's neck.

Tai: He's still breathing so he must be just sleeping…Izzy can you hear me?

Izzy: Ya Tai, I hear you and I saw it all. I'm so so-

Tai cuts Izzy off.

T: Never mind. I need you find out what caused this. This can't be just a coincidence.

I: You're right. I've been scanning the digital world and I've found something strange a few kilometers east of where you are now.

Matt: Strange?

I: I can't get any data from that region. Either there's a hole there or something is blocking me. You two will have to check it out.

M: Okay, we will. Come on Gabumon. Tai are you gonna be okay?

T: Ya, I want to find out what the hell is going on here. Can the rest of you guys watch Greymon for me?

Gabumon comes up beside Matt and the rest of the digimon agree and sit around Greymon. The boys and Gabumon begin to head east.

T: Izzy, We shouldn't but find out where the other Chosen are. If we need them it would be good to know where they are.

I: Right, Sora should be around here somewhere, I'll have to look into the rest. Do you want the younger kids too?

T: No, don't worry about them. Just find out where Mimi and Joe are. I know where Kari is.

M: And T.K. is at home.

I: Okay you guys. I'll go get Sora then check back in a bit.

T: k, good luck

Izzy gets up from his computer and walks out of his room and down the hall and takes the elevator up three floors. He walks around a bit until he gets to Sora's room and knocks on the door.

Sora: Come in.

Izzy open the door and find Sora packing.

S: Oh hi Izzy.

She sees his face; there is a hint of dread.

S: …What's wrong?

I: It's about Tai and Agumon, They-… It's better if I just show you.

Izzy lead her back to his room to try to explain what's happened so far.

Meanwhile the boys have finally arrived at a large pit. The pit is around two kilometers in diameter and has an unknown depth. Tai and Matt both look into the pit. Pulsing and swirling lights appear to be coming from its depths.

Gabumon: So I guess it is a hole.

M: Ya…but there is definitely something down there. What do we do Tai?

A stern look is on Tai's face as he is already starting to descend.

T: We climb.


	6. Despair and Rescue

Tai, Matt, and Gabumon have been scaling down the rock face. Not knowing what lay at the depths of this great pit, they feel a sense of apprehension; except for Tai. The determination Tai holds is to strong for fear. He has been in danger before, all the Chosen have and He was not going to let anything stop him.

Gabumon: Uh Matt, I don't mean to worry you but something seems to be approaching from beneath us.

The three of them stare into the blackness of the pit. They hadn't made any noticeable progress towards the pulsing lights. They had only been climbing for around ten minutes and hadn't expected to, and they also hadn't expected for three of those pulsing lights come to them.

A gust of wind rushed pass them upward as the three lights soared up the side of the pit. The boys and Gabumon hold onto the rock face with all their strength. They watch as the lights come down for another pass. Matt and Gabumon both hold on tight. Tai stares at the lights, focusing on them, trying to see what they are.

Tai: …They…They're Airdramon...

The serpent-like flying digimon are enshrouded in an aura that gives of a blinding light. On their second pass they don't fly as close before.

Matt: How can we fight them?

T: Metalgarurumon can fly.

M: Ya, Gabumon War-

Tai interrupts Matt.

T: No, that's a last resort, and overkill. They're just champions. Three mind you but if Gabumon warp-digivolves now then he may be too drained to face whatever is beneath us.

M: Right. But Tai, I don't think we have any other choice.

T: You're right. It's your call Matt.

M: I got to.

The boys nod at each other.

M: Gabumon WARP-DIGIVOLVE!

Matt's digivice unleashes a wave of light and energy that completely envelops Gabumon. Gabumon's size begins to grow, but the bright white light that is being emitted quickly turns to a dark purple, almost black. Gabumon's size begins to shrink to normal. Matt's digivice begins to let of an electrical discharge. Tai notices this, and yells.

T: Whatever you do, don't let go of that digivice!

Matt, bewildered at what has just transpired trusts Tai's words. Matt doesn't know why Tai would think he'd let go, but the two of them have been through enough to have the kind of unquestionable trust. Matt soon realizes why Tai was telling him to hold on. The digivice send surges of energy that course throughout Matt's entire body, surges that almost force him to release his grip. The pure white hue of Matt's digivice turns, like Tai's, to a pitch black.

Gabumon's body slumps but still holds onto the rock face. Matt reaches out to him, but he can't reach.

M: Gabumon, hold on!

The Airdramon turn upwards for another pass. Gabumon's grip gives away and he begins to fall into the depths of the pit. Matt can't bear to watch his best friend fall. He closes his eyes. He feels an almost overwhelming heat come over him, and another brush of wind…but this time from above. The sounds of a digivolution and the words _Eagle Claw _fill his ears .After a moment passes he decides to open his eyes. Where the Airdramon should have been were strings of data uncoiling into nothingness. He looks to Tai, but he isn't there. A large hand picks him up and he's now within its palm. The hand is that of a Garudamon. Tai stands upon the great digimon's right shoulder with Gabumon; now looking like Agumon. On the left shoulder, the shoulder that's attached to the hand that he is currently in stand a familiar face.

Sora: Come on Matt, let's get out of here.


End file.
